housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Characters
The Housepets! universe is filled with a vast array of characters that give it life, with each adding his or her own unique flavor. Get a closer look at what makes these characters a special part of Housepets! - Cats= Cats Grape Max Sabrina Marvin Res The Bigglesworths Fiddler Keys Jasper Delusional Steve Barn Cats - K-9 Unit= K-9 Unit Fido Ralph Kevin Terrance Fox Mungo Others - The Milton Ferrets= The Milton Ferrets Keene Rock Lana Simon Duke Pit - Wolves Pack= The Wolves Pack Miles Lucretia The cubs Lucretia's Mother Daryl "Other Brother" Daryl "Four Finger Discount" Jack Poncho Elaine Natalie Uncle Deadeye Cousin Rodney Snow Rodney's cubs - Mice= Mice Spo Squeak Jinx Karl-Lenin Faust & the Free Mouses' Republic - Others= Others Zach Karishad Jata Teoxihuitl Itsuki What Chicken Fluffy Gargoyles Made Of Win Action Replay & Money For Nothing Farm Animal Satau - Woodland Critters= Woodland Critters Falstaff Truck Ink Tiny Tum Other Raccoons Jessica Cilantro "Cory" Trinket Bruno Skip Deer Squirrel Hare Bird Others From Jack's story - Zoo Animals= Zoo Animals Roosevelt Bruce Tarmac Gambit Beaver Zoo Wolves Shardul Silverbot & other foxes Zebra Zoo Ferrets Snakes Dolphins Monkeys Alligator Bears, Bovids & Birds Only mentioned - Celestials= Celestials Pete Spirit Dragon Great Kitsune Cerberus Bahamut - Humans= Humans Joel Robinson Currently King Mr. Sandwich Mrs. Sandwich Bill Lindberg Mr. Henry Milton Deceased Jeeves Mr. Steward Professor Stanley D'Angelo Ryan Byron Jeff Jake Jerry Sasha's Owner Daisy's Owner Mr. Holloway Mrs. Holloway Bigglesworths' Owner Ms. Auburn Mr. London Mr./Mrs./Ms. Beauregard "Crazy old man who only speaks in limericks" Stranger Thomas Celia Vet Cameron "Boom" - Background Characters= Background Characters -->Neighbor Dogs -->Neighbor Cats -->Denizens of Heaven -->The Rat Pack Previously Mouse Mob -->Random People -->Innocent Bystanders }} Notes Though most animal characters are listed here, humans listed are only those that appear more than one time or have a relationship with a pet. List of characters by number of appearances (October 30th, 2019) #Peanut - 477 #Grape - 450 #King/Joel - 265 #Maxwell - 224 #Fox - 210 #Tarot - 202 #Keene Milton - 176 #Sabrina - 168 #Bailey - 138 #Bino - 124 #Fido - 113 #Zach - 110 #Miles Wolf - 91 #Sasha - 88 #Jessica Possum - 85 #Karishad - 84 #Joey -81 #Mungo - 79 #Spot (Superdog) - 78 #Res - 68 #Tiger - 66 #Kevin Beauregard - 65 #Pete - 64 #Marvin - 62 #Marion Squirrel - 61 #Sargent Ralph - 60 #Rock Milton - 52 #Daryl Wolf - 50 #Spo - 47 #"Four Finger Discount" Jack Wolf - 45 #Breel - 43 #Cerberus - 41. #Squeak - 41 #Satau - 40 #Poncho Wolf - 40 #"Other" Daryl - 38 #Lucretia Wolf - 37 #Falstaff Raccoon - 37 #Truck Raccoon - 37 #Great Kitsune - 36 #Duchess - 36 #Dallas - 34 #Spirit Dragon - 34 #Lester - 33 #Earl Sandwich - 31 #Gale Puma - 31 #Rufus - 31 #Rex - 30 #Thomas Milton - 29 #Custom Ink - 24 #Jill Sandwich - 23 #Lana Milton - 23 #Mr. Steward/Badger - 21 #Bruce and Roosevelt - 21 #Natalie Wolf - 20 #Duke Milton -20 #Olive - 19 #Prince Jata - 18 #Mr. Bigglesworth (various) - 18 #Cory (Cilantro) - 18 #North Star Wolf - 17 #Ptah - 16 #Elaine - 16 #Rock Star Hawk Wolf - 15 #Itsuki - 15 #Pit Milton - 15 #Ace - 14 #Bill Lindberg - 14 #The Source of Unspeakable Power - 14 #Summer (Green Angel Husky) - 14 #Bahamut - 13 #Lois - 13 #Rook - 12 #Daisy - 12 #Jeeves - 12 #Celia Milton - 12 #The Forgotten - 12 #Darth Vader Sanchez Wolf - 12 #The Devil Eudoant - 11 #Jerry Arbelt - 11 #Li'l dino-Demon - 11 #Spring (Pink Angel Husky) - 11 #Sophie the Camel - 10 #Pueblo -10 #Trinket - 10 #Uncle Deadeye - 9 #Keys - 9 #Simon Milton - 9 #Fiddler - 8 #Boris - 8 #Cousin Rodney - 8 #Lucretia's Mother - 8 #Neolithic Sabre Cat - 8 #Teoxihuitl (Aztec Spirit) - 7 #Keene Milton's Mother - 6 #Orwell Johnson - 6 #Craig - 6 #Terrance - 5 #Jeff (Max and Bino's "Dad") - 5 #Tarmac - 5 #Detective - 5 #Yeltsin - 5 #Karl-Lenin Faust Mouse - 5 #Coyote - 5 #Crow - 4 #The Barn Cats (3) - 4 #Ryan - 4 #Snow Wolf - 4 #Delusional Steve - 4 #Mr. Henry Milton - 4 #The Hermit - 4 #Bruno the Bear - 4 #Video Store Clerk - 4 #Marion's Mom - 3 #Draig - 3 #Kix - 3 #Jasper - 3 #The Veterinarian - 3 #Devo - 3 #Griswold - 3 #Mr.London (Lawyer) - 3 #Oeohfppe (Temple Monster) - 3 #Music Studio Producer - 3 #Doe (a deer) - 3 #Skip the Hawk - 2 #Mr. Hartford (Sasha's "Daddy") - 2 #Ms Auburn (Res's Mom) - 2 #Mrs. Holloway (Rex's Mom) - 2 #Sten - 2 #Reuben Sandwich - 2 #Mrs. McGillicutty - 2 #Mr. Holloway (Rex's Dad) - 1 #Jake - 1 #Colleen - 1 #Karo - 1 #Actor Dog - 1 #Cassie (Cory's Sister) - 1 #Bronson - 1 #Mr. Porter - 1 Category:Characters